The Story of Percy
by Estenark
Summary: A fanfiction about Percy. Percy is working a late night at the office(this is based after book 5!) and he goes to ask his boss(who he thinks is the greatest guy). Then his troubles begin.
1. Chapters 1, 2 & 3

This is a rather depressing little story about Percy.  I rated it PG-13 just as a precaution because somebody dies, and no, this isn't Percy/Oliver or Percy/Neville slash.  How amazing!  I do hope you like it!

Chapter One

Percy Weasley stared at the three-hundred page long list of illegal Floo Powder fireplaces and carefully began checking off all the ones that another stack of paper said had been either destroyed or registered.  Running his hand through his bright red hair, Percy decided he needed to comb it again. Reaching in his pocket for his comb, which he cleaned daily, Percy allowed a slight sigh to escape his lips, but nothing more.  The skinny, freckled boy had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked like he really needed a good night's sleep.  Perhaps it was simply work, or perhaps something else was bothering him.  Making sure each check looked exactly the same as the last, he worked hard into the night, hearing almost everyone on his level leave before him.  At around one o'clock, he felt his eyelids become heavy, and his stomach was growling.  He must have forgotten to have lunch.  He just had to finish this two days early, it might impress Mr. Eaver, who had given him this assignment.  Pausing, he saw that one had been crossed out onto the destroyed/registered list, then checked, then written again, then lightly crossed out.  He tried hard to discover what the paper writer's motive was, but he couldn't.  Knowing he just couldn't get a single thing wrong, Percy decided to ask Mr. Eaver, whom he knew was working late.  Mr. Eaver was a hardworking man, almost as motivated as Percy himself.  To state the obvious:  Percy greatly admired him. _He is absolutely wonderful! Percy thought warmly, _he is always on top of things.  He is almost as great as Mr. Crouch was!  I wish I could be able and important as him._ The light in the hallway had been turned out, and Percy had to attempt a rather ungainly struggle with a strange box in the middle of the hallway before he found the light switch.  Heading down the hallway briskly he turned once and then saw Mr. Eaver's office.  The door was closed, so Percy knocked quietly and then opened the door.  About to greet Mr. Eaver enthusiastically, what he saw stopped Percy in his tracks._

The janitor on their level, a friendly but unsociable man who had muscles like a young ox, was standing behind a very frightened looking Mr.  Eaver.  Eaver was bowing repeatedly at the fire and muttering. "Y-yes, Master Voldemort, yes w-we sh-all execute your plan as soon as poss-possible.  No, no!  I won't fail again, I won't!"  Mr. Eaver sank to the ground and shivered.  "No, I won't Master!  N-no, you won't have to punish me again."

The horrible voice from the fire snarled, "The boy, you fool!  Look behind you, who is that boy?!  He looks like that blasted Arther Weasley, the meddling fool!"  There was a poof of smoke from around the fire, and Percy thought that whoever had been there had gone.  Mr. Eaver turned around and his eyes widened at the site of Percy.  "Mr.  Weasley?!  What are you doing here so late at night?!  What did you see, boy?  Did you see anything?  Anything?!" 

Percy couldn't move; he was paralyzed with fear.  His heart was going so fast he thought he might have a hard attack.  He felt faint and didn't think he was seeing right when Mr. Eaver drew his wand and pointed it straight at him.  Finally able to move, Percy bolted out the door.  "Damn that boy!  Go after him, Yever!  Get him!  Don't let him leave the level!"

Mr. Eaver's voice echoed in the hallway, and Percy heard Yever pounding after him.  Percy felt his heart beat even faster then before, and his whole body shook.  Racing down the hall, Percy failed to notice the box he had had trouble with before, and went crashing into it, then falling over.  The janitor (Percy didn't even know his name) pinned him to the ground while Eaver came to a stop behind him, breathing heavily.  "Take his wand, and let him up slowly."  Eaver said voice high, like he had just had a panic attack.  He looked at Percy with a wild, insane look.  Percy was able to stand, and as he faced Mr. Eaver, a wand was stuck in his face.

 "Mr. Weasley," said Eaver, "I'm prepared to make you a proposition."  Eaver pulled some sort of muggle stick (maybe candy?) out of his pocket with one hand stuck it in his mouth with it hanging out, took out another muggle device, lit the thing on fire, and breathed deeply.  It seemed to calm him down a bit.  "I'm willing to let you live.  I don't like unnecessary death, you see.  I think I am being very generous.  If you live, you will join us, the Death Eaters, with the Master as our head.  You will do what we say, and do it as fast and as…clean as possible."  Looking at Percy's expression, Eaver smiled slightly.  "Perhaps you wouldn't be so righteous if you got a sizable promotion by, let's say, Monday?"

Percy stared at Eaver, his heart leaping at the proposition.  A promotion?  So fast?  The horror fear of dying that had encased his heart was slowly fading away, leaving him with a sick feeling of want.  It was like something was crawling in his stomach and ripping out all his morality and leaving only shreds, dust and an aching desire.  "A promotion?"  Percy whispered, "You would give me a promotion?"  He had tried hard all his life to advance and become better, to get people to respect him and to trust him.  How he had loved the petty power of being a Prefect and a Headboy came to his mind.  He thought of the importance he had felt when judging the Triwizard tournament, and how he had worked so hard to get all the promotions he had gotten in the past year.  He wanted power, and he deserved this promotion, even if he was going to join the Death Eaters to do it!

Percy looked up at Eaver, who understood his desires so well. _But—Percy,_ said a small voice in his mind, _A Death Eater took over Mr. Crouch, and then he killed him!  A Death Eater killed Mr. Crouch!  He took him over and he killed him! _Now Percy was completely divided, and very lost.  A very strange thought came to his mind. _What would my father do?  _It was one of the most absurd questions he had ever asked himself, because for years he had been annoyed and disgusted by his father, who had no ambition or desire to advance.  It had been years before Percy had looked to his father for anything more then a dinner plate.  But Percy knew that his father would have stood here, fought bravely, and have probably died.  In some ways, his father was a better man they he could ever hope to be, and in the back of his mind, Percy knew it.

Looking at Eaver, not feeling brave at all, Percy said shakily, "No.  No, I won't."  It didn't sound very sure.  But he had said it.  He had really said it.  As soon as he said it Percy felt his knees buckle and he felt his heart do a jump and forget to beat.  He was going to die, and he couldn't even stand up and face his death, he had to cower on the ground in fear.  Why had he been put in Gryffindor?  Why was this happening to him? He was so young!  Why had he felt he had to know about that fireplace?  Why couldn't he have waited tell morning?  Why hadn't he accepted the offer?  Why hadn't he apologized to his family before this happened?  He would die and they would never work anything out!

            Percy looked at Mr. Eaver, eyes void of feeling. He was not ready to die.

Chapter Two

_"Imperius!"__ Dimly Percy heard the shout, saw the wand do a loop, and then he felt a detached, pleasant feeling of nothingness inside his brain.  Percy was given a command, and he went to obey it.  Well, it did seem like a good idea, a very good idea.  Percy smiled detachedly at the two nice men in the hallway and was off to where he could avaporate._

The door flew open with a loud bang, and Percy, eyes hard, strowed into his former home to find Ginny making hot chocolate.  The kitchen smelled just like it had when he had still been going to school, even before he had become a Prefect.  Everything was just as helter-skelter as it once was, and it felt very warm and comforting.  Something seemed to whisper inside his brain:  _My family.  I've come home to my family!  His heart gave a great leap and he actually smiled.  Ginny turned around and saw her brother, and her eyes lit up. "__Percy!  I knew you would come back!  I'm so happy to see you!  Did you know I got three "Superbs" on my grade sheet?!  I just couldn't wait to tell you!  I missed you so much, and I already forgive you for all the horrible things you said in that letter you wrote.  Can you stay for dinner?"  _Kill her!_  The voice inside his brain hissed, _kill that girl!_ Percy paused, dumbstruck. _Kill her?!  No, why?!  Please don't make me!_  Percy stood there, for the first time actually fighting the curse that had been forced upon him.  Ginny ran towards Percy, arms outstretched, a large smile on her innocent face.  Percy had never been the one to question authority.  He raised his wand.  "_Avarda Kadabra!"_  A green light shot towards Ginny, and she fell like a stone to the floor._

Percy stepped over the dead body of his sister and continued to the living room.  There Ron and his mother were playing wizards' chess, and by the look of it, and the way she was giggling, Ron was clearly winning.  _Kill them too, Mr. Weasley, kill them too! _ The voice inside his head sounded mad with glee.  Percy pointed the wand at his brother, the Prefect, raised it above his head, and was about to kill his brother.  A small resistance built up inside his brain, growing and growing as he stood there, uncertain, putting his wand down with force, then having it shoots up again as soon as he could no longer resist the command in his mind.  Ron looked over at Percy, and his eyes grew wide.  Grabbing his mother, they fled to the next room, and Percy, half of his mind bloodthirsty, followed them.  Now they had no where to run, and neither of them had their wands.  This was a perfect time to almost complete his job; he could do it so easily.  The voice was so calm and reassuring.  Yes, this was the right thing to do.  No!  He wouldn't let himself do this.  He had too!  No, he didn't!  With effort, Percy turned the wand to his own chest and commanded shakily, "_Perfectous_ Totallous!"_ The body of Percy, completely paralyzed, thumped on the ground._

Chapter Three

Percy woke up in what looked like a hospital, and the strange thing was, he felt like he was completely free of the impervious spell.  He looked around, seeing two people who reminded him of Neville, someone who looked like—who _was—Professor Lockhart (Oh God.), and a few other people.  Then he remembered what had happened.  He stumbled out of the hospital bed and grabbed someone who looked like a nurse.  "Ginny!  Where is Ginny?!  Is she ok?  Please tell me where she is!  What is this place?  Why am I here?!"  The nurse turned and smiled at him, a sickly fake smile.  "Mr. Weasley, please return to your bed unless you want to be placed in seclusion.  Your physiatrist is going to talk with you in just around fifteen minutes."_

_His psychologist?!  Percy raced to the door and tried to open it, desperately.  "They are going to kill my family!"  He muttered, desperately, "Stop them, I have to stop them!  You must let me go!"_

 "Mr.  Weasley, please sit on your bed.  Your family is scheduled to see you in an hour and a half.  Let me assure you, they are perfectly fine.  Don't be foolish, Mr. Weasley, this door is magically sealed, and your wand has been destroyed."  Percy slumped to the floor, mind overpowered by fear.

The nurse turned to a friendly looking man in green robes and whispered to him, "His mental decline is likely due to stress.  He worked at the ministry, usually staying up tell at least three o'clock.  He was moving through the ranks very rapidly for one so young, but I'm afraid he just couldn't take it.  His boss, Mr. Eaver, says the boy, his name is Percy Weasley, lately had been acting paranoid, believing Death Eaters were taking over the ministry and locking his door before he started to work.  He also says that Percy had gone so far as to suspect him, and that he constantly made up wild stories about encounters with dark wizardry.  Mr. Eaver also says that Percy seemed to act like he heard voices, who told him to do things.  We think this is why he murdered his sister."

Percy dimly heard all that was being said, unable to register "he murdered his sister."  He sat there, unable to move, completely locked in grief.  He felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw vaguely a flash of green.  "Percy, my name is Doctor Harrison.  I want you to tell me about the voices."  The man knelt next to him, smiling in a friendly way.  He had small glasses that gave him a scholarly look, with a round, pleasant face that made him look extremely innocent.  He had short, cropped brown hair, along with large brown eyes.

Percy turned away from him and pounded on the door, tears streaming down his face, "They want to kill my family!  You have to let me go!"  He started hit the door harder, wildly and with abandon.

 "The voices want you to kill your family?"

 "No!  Well, yes.  I was under the impervious spell, which Mr. Eaver put on me because I saw him talking to Lord Voldemort in the fire!"  Percy looked at him desperately.  The man obviously did not believe him.

 "Mr. Weasley.  I know this may come as a shock to you, but Mr. Eaver is not a Death Eater.  In fact, he is a very respected man who has worked in the ministry for years.  I'm very sorry I have to tell you this, but you must know in order to improve."  The man looked at Percy like he felt extremely sorry for him.

 "Look."  Percy said, shaking slightly, "You might not believe me, but please at least test me for the spell!  Please, you have to!  You have to…"  Percy stopped banging and lay on the ground in a daze.

 "Mr.  Weasley, that costs us over 20 galleons, and we run a tight ship here.  We really don't think that is necessary.  Now, calm down, your family is here to see you.  Isn't that nice, Percy?  Am I allowed to call you Percy?"

To be continued with a Chapter Four…


	2. Chapters 4 & 5

Ok, I've decided to put a disclaimer, just in case:

I don't own Percy (*cries*) or anything else in the Wizarding World (*cries again*).  All people and items mentioned in the books are all property of J.K. Rowling, except Mr. Eavert and company.

Ok, there are a lot more little moppy depressing scenes.  Only two lines of crappy humor with Lockhart, because I'm bad at it.  Sorry, I have a pathetic sense of humor.

Palomino:  Thanks for the review!  Now, if I only knew who in the world V.C. Andrews was…

Chapter Four

Molly Weasley, tears running down her face, sobbed at the foot of Percy's bed.  "Oh little Percy pumpkin!  I didn't know!  I didn't know!  You could have told me my little Prefect, we would have helped you!  Did you think we didn't care?  Oh, baby!"  She touched Percy's hair affectionately, her tears making the bet extremely wet."  She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.  "Oh Percy—Why?!  Why?!  Why did you kill her Percy?!  You killed her!  You killed little Ginny!"  Mrs. Weasley sounded dazed, sad, hurt and angry, and not sure what to express to her son.  Mrs. Weasley collapsed next to the bed, hunched down, her sobs blocking the sound of Lockhart trying to get Ron to ask for his autograph.

"Hey, Perce," Fred said, sounding emotionless, "I'm sorry I called you a Pinhead."

"And a stuck up snob," George added, face hard and unreadable.

Ron just sat on the bed and stared forward.

Percy didn't know what to say.  What if he was crazy?  What if he was stuck here the rest of his life?  He would rather die then be forced to stay in this place. He sat there, just staring at the wall, for over half an hour.  They all just sat there.   The silence was worse then anything.  Finally, he began to talk at an incredible pace, not understanding exactly what he was saying, "I'm sorry I wrote that letter, and I'm sorry I was a real prick, and-and,"  He stopped and stared, "I'm sorry I—"  his face was remarkably dry, and he didn't know why. "I'm sorry I killed her!  I'm sorry that I killed her!  He told me too, Mr. Eavert, he told me too!  I swear he did, I saw him, I saw him talking to You-Know-Who in the flames, I sw-swear!"

His mother just looked at him and gave a stuttering sigh.

Percy grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes, trying to look trustworthy and serious.  "I swear it!  I swear it, on, on…" he couldn't think of anything, "I swear it on…on my job!"

George gave a weak little laugh.

Molly just shook her head and went into another flurry of sobs.

Ron looked at the floor, "I don't want to be a Prefect!"  He shouted, "I don't want to turn out like Percy, all stuck up—a—and evil and insane!"  Ron looked at Percy, eyes full of tears, "She might as well have died in the Chamber of Secrets!  That would have been better then her own brother murdering her!  I hate you, Percy, I hate you!"  Ron got up and stormed to the door, demanding to leave.

Percy wanted to die.

Chapter Five

"Now Percy, tell me about your early childhood.  How was it?"  Dr.  Harrison looked at him kindly.

"Oh, it was alright, I guess."  Percy said shortly, sitting up straight in his chair and being snappish out of habit.

"Did you have a lot of friends?  Were your siblings nice too you?"  This man was being extremely nosey and Percy wanted him to shut up.

"Everyone was passable."  Percy glared at them man.  Why did he have to be so interested in Percy and his private life?

"Just passable?  Were their any tensions?" 

"Maybe a few."  Percy was feeling uncomfortable.

"Tell me about them."

"No…Nobody would play with me!"  Percy felt a tear trickle down his face, and he brushed it away with annoyance.  He felt ridicules.  This had nothing to do with anything.  "Bill always played with Charlie, and they said I was too young to play with them!  Fred and George always played with each other, and Ron and…Ginny…were really close."  Percy stared at the floor.

"How did that make you feel?"

"Angry, everyone seemed to ignore me except Mum and Dad, so I learned to play with toys and make things up myself."  Percy shuffled his feet.

"What did you make up?"  The man shifted crossed his legs the other way and looked at Percy expectantly, then wrote something on a pad of paper.

"I made up that I was a great wizard, and everyone admired me, and I was very powerful.  I made up that I had defeated You-Know-Who, because my parents were always talking about him, and they always sounded so worried.  I didn't really know anything about him, but I knew he was bad."  Percy sighed, feeling really pathetic.

"Don't worry Percy, that's very common."  The man scribbled more things down.  "So, tell me about when you were older."

Percy really didn't want to talk to this man any more.  He was beginning to dislike physiologists a lot, considering he could be out there, at work, having fun.  Of course, that was really Mr. Eaver's fault, but he couldn't help being annoyed.

"Take your time, Percy."  The man bit his pen.  Percy hated it when people bit their pens.  

Percy continued to watch the man chew his pen.  Unable to keep in an annoyed remark, he said haughtily, "You shouldn't chew your pen, sir; you could get ink in your mouth.  That could be bad."  He shifted in his seat and crossed his legs.

The man raised his eyebrow.  "Indeed.  So Percy, please continue about your life."  He continued to chew the pen.  Percy gritted his teeth.

"Well I went to Hogwarts when I was 10, because my birthday was in June, and they had decided I was old enough.  I always got top grades."

"Were you proud of your achievements?"  Harrison was looking at him with a twinge of annoyance but mostly sympathy.

"Er, well, maybe a little bit.  Ok, yes, I was."  Percy looked defensive and he knew it.

"That is normal, how did everyone react?"  The pen was now mutilated at one end and Percy was getting really agitated.  The mans' office was also a mess, full of candy wrappers and scrambled papers.  How could he find anything?

"Percy pushed away an Every Flavor Bean box with his foot and pressed the tips of his fingers together.  "Well, my mom was very happy, but everyone else wasn't that thrilled, because I was just doing as well as Bill and Charlie."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Annoyed, because no one really seemed to care. I tried really hard to make everyone impressed, but everyone pretty much acted like they expected it, and they weren't even that interested at all."  Percy looked at the floor.  "I wanted them to think I was perfect, even better then Bill and Charlie, because then they would pay attention!  Then they would care!"  Percy sat up in his chair and looked directly in to Harrison's eyes, "But they didn't!"  Tears started rolling down his cheeks, "Fred and George just laughed at me whenever I would try to be perfect, and I would cry alone at night because I wanted to be special!  I wanted not to be "That third Weasley kid" but "Percy," I wanted people to look at me because I was Percy, an individual person, not "Bill's brother!"  But as I got more and more perfect on the outside, Fred and George just teased me more, and I learned to act like it didn't matter, like I didn't care!  But I did.  I did and I never let them know!" Percy got up and began to pace around the room.  "They called me bigheaded boy, and Perfect Percy, and, and other things, and they were even worse when I became a Prefect and a Head Boy!  I know they loved me, and I loved them, but I hated how they treated me!  And I know I acted stuck up and rude, but I didn't want them to see how they had hurt me!"  Percy stopped talking but continued to pace.

"Thank you Percy, that's all for now.  You can go and play cards; I think that's the activity for the night."  Dr.  Harrison nodded at Percy, and Percy left, embarrassed.

Of course more is coming in a Chapter 6 and 7, coming soon!


	3. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! One more chapter here, I'm sorry I couldn't get chapter seven done too, but life's been hectic. One bit of humor with Lockhart again. As I said before, I have a pathetic sense of humor.  
  
K.D. Toling: *huggles you for a long time* Thank you for writing your wonderful, long review! You have given me the courage to post this chapter and continue writing! Thank you sooo much!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Percy sat on his bed, not in the least wanting to play cards with Lockhart and the people who looked like Neville, because Lockhart was awful ("Whoops! That adds up to 25, does it? Hmm, I miss how that's a bad thing.Oh, really? Well I say!"), and the woman who looked like Neville thought the cards were birds and were pretending they were flying around the room.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Longbottom and young Neville, do come in! It's great to see you again." Percy's heart dropped like a stone and he wildly hid behind his bed. God, oh God, please doesn't let them see me! Neville had always admired Percy, and Percy dearly hoped that didn't have to change.  
  
"Ms. Tinded, where is Percy? The papers said he was here." Neville asked, smiling sadly at the bird-flying woman, and then turning back to the annoying nurse.  
  
"Mr. Weasley is right over there," the witch said, pointing behind Percy's bed.  
  
Percy sat there in shock and for the second time that day wanted to die. The Papers?! They wrote in the papers about me?! If my life wasn't ruined before, well it sure is now. Great, my life is over and I might as well end it here if I get the means. Percy stared at the ground, head in his hands. He could just see the headlines: "Promising Young MoM Employee Goes Insane, Murders Sister" and, "Suspect Found for the Murder of Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Your not here to see this Percy, Neville, you're here to see your parents!" Neville's grandmother snapped in annoyance, swinging her red handbag at him and glaring. Neville sighed.  
  
"But they don't even recognize me, mum! I want to talk to Percy, just a little bit, please?" Those people were Neville's parents?! Percy was shocked by this new revelation.  
  
His grandmother glared at him and muttered, "Just a short minute!"  
  
Neville ran over to Percy's bed, and Percy had the sense to sit on his bed. "Hey," Percy said emotionlessly, unsure of what to say and feeling quiet awful.  
  
"Hey Percy," Neville said, eyes wide, "I really don't care if your insane, my mum and dad are too, you see-" Neville looked at the ground, thinking about Ginny. He had always had a crush on her, and it was because of Percy, one of his role models, she was gone, and he didn't know what to think.  
  
"-I'm not insane!" Percy growled quietly, "I'm perfectly sane, and I've been locked up here because I was under the spell imperious, and I've been locked up here by Death Eaters to make sure I won't reveal them."  
  
Neville's eyes grew round, "Really? Wow Percy, that's really cool! I which things like that would happen to me!"  
  
"No, you don't." Percy gave a half-hearted laugh.  
  
Neville shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. "Sorry." he said, looking depressed.  
  
"Don't be sorry," Percy said with feeling, "Just, can you give me your wand?"  
  
Neville's eyes grew very round, "What?!" He said wildly, "But-but, I'm not supposed to, and Gram will kill me, especially if she thinks I lost it!"  
  
"Do you want to stop some Death Eaters or not? Do you want to earn back my reputation or not?" Percy said, feeling extremely unlawful and criminal. He had only disobeyed set rules perhaps three times in his life, and his heart was pounding, his hands sweaty, and he felt terrible. None of this was supposed to be happening to him, none of it at all!  
  
Neville stared at Percy and said quietly, "But what if you're going to kill the rest of your family when you get out? I won't let you kill anyone else! I won't!"  
  
"I didn't kill anyone! Intentionally, that is," Percy snarled, puffing himself up. He gathered the threads of his last remaining pride and snapped, "I was a Head Boy: I wouldn't kill anyone unless controlled by dark wizardry!"  
  
Neville looked at him and scratched his head nervously, ".Gram is going to kill me, oh she is going to kill me." he hesitantly put his hand in his pocket and slowly handed his wand to Percy, "I hope your better with it then I am."  
  
Wellll, that's all! I'm discovering I really like reviews, so please review if you've read it! Thanks much! 


	4. Chapter 7

Wow, another chapter! Yay! *does a dance* This story is getting even farther! This hardly ever happens, soo...  
  
K. D. Toling: *huggles you again* You wrote another reveiw and read more! *faints with happiness* Oh, and about Percy being more then he seems, I hope he his too! I personally think he is going to become a Death Eater but repent once they tell him to kill someone, and he will come back to the good side, like Snape. But that's just my little opinion about it, and nobody knows except J.K.!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Percy tried to keep his breathing light and steady, like he was sleeping. He moved slightly, and his rusty bed creaked in protest. He was currently wearing the hospital robe a very air-headed young nurse had given to him, giggling in an annoying fashion. She had made him very uncomfortable, and when she told him that she had to watch him take a bath because he was on 24 hour surveillance for suicidal tendencies, he was even more embarrassed. Even though he had blushed and refused to take a bath after that, she had insisted and said it was the rule, bath before bed. Percy, usually very into rules, wasn't extremely pleased with that particular one. "Not today, just tell I'm off.off whatever you called it!" He had begged, but she had gotten Doctor Harrison to confirm the rule and he had had to take one. Now he really, really hated that nurse because not just because she watching him was a horrible invasion of privacy, but also he was hiding Neville's wand in his shirt and he didn't know how to continue to hide it. He had quickly thought and raced back to his bed, pretending to be escaping from the bathroom and a bath, and had quickly stuck the wand underneath his mattress. Now fifteen agonizing days later, he was lying half awake, past hope that he would ever get out of the Hospital, but still waiting with half a hope for some sort of distraction. Suddenly, Neville's mother had started to have a fit, screaming about torture in mostly undistinguishable shouts. The guards rushed to calm her, but everyone else woke up with the commotion. Neville's father was becoming very distressed, Percy wasn't sure if it was because of how his wife was acting now or some unknown reason. The former Auror began rambling and talking to someone only he could see about Voldemort, and muttering about his wife. Lockhart just sat up in the tangled sheets of his bed, staring at everyone in utter confusion. Once the guards had taken the screaming woman away, they had to deal with her husband, who was getting more and more agitated and crying out. He started shrinking back from some unknown terror supposedly in front of him, tears streaming down his face. He got up and stumbled away from what appeared to be the ugly pink wall, eyes staring wildly forward.  
  
"Lestrange, you bastard! Stop-stop-ARG! No, no.stop hurting her! Noooo.sweethea-ahhhhhh!" He slumped to the ground shaking, and Percy realized to his great surprise that the man was still asleep. "No.I can't tell you! I won't, Crouch, I can't.Crouch? Why? Your father, Crouch.arggggg!"  
  
One of the guards, a hardened looking man with an unreadable gaze, raced in from the seclusion room that the woman was in and dragged him out of the room, slamming the door behind him. At this, Percy bolted from his bed, the screams of the Longbottoms echoing behind him. It was now or never. His heart was pounding and he was shaking so badly when he stuttered, "Al- Aloha-Alohamora..." at the lock, the first two times the door wouldn't open. He tried again, now sure he had gotten the spell right, but the door still wouldn't budge. "Damn!" Percy swore louder then he intended, not sure if it was the wand or the lock. In a mindless panic he flung himself against the door, this was his only chance to get out of the hell he was living! The guards would be coming back soon.he was numb with a sort of blank terror. "Eserum! Genvinir! Palidrum!" he waved the wand at the door and the lock wildly, but except for lots of sparks, nothing happened. Fine. Just fine. Wonderful! I'll just break down the door! Anything! Breathing deeply, he tried to calm himself to think logically.  
  
Someone said something behind him, and Percy jumped and whirled around, expected to see a very angry Guard with a stunning spell in hand. Lockhart blinked at him a few times, and then said, "Are we going for a walk?"  
  
"No!" Percy growled, "We are not going for a walk!" He tried some other spells, helplessly.  
  
"You could-" Lockhart began.  
  
"Don't talk! I'm trying to think here!" Percy was very angry and Lockhart was not helping.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just don't talk! Sit on you bed! Don't say anything!"  
  
"Really, you really could-"  
  
"WHAT?" Percy snarled as loudly as he thought he could safely.  
  
Lockhart shrunk back at Percy's glare. "You-you could say Timblo?"  
  
Percy stared at Lockhart, for a second not comprehending. "Timblo?"  
  
"Yes. One time Jilly lost her key to get in, and so she shouted Timblo at it and it opened." Lockhart nodded knowledgably. "Do you want my autograph now?"  
  
Percy ignored the autograph comment and, hands shaking, commanded: "Timlo! Timblo Timblo Timblo Tim-" The door swung silently open and Percy did a small controlled jig.  
  
"Oh goody!" Lockhart said happily, "Now we can go to the candy shop like last time?"  
  
"You aren't coming al-" Percy started, annoyance and relief in his voice, then relized that if Lockhart didn't come along, he might tell the nurses the Percy had escaped. That would lose him the time it took for them to search all the non-restricted areas in the Mental Hospital. This would mean they would be looking for him before he could get to a closet, hopefully full of extra doctors uniforms. Then he would be caught! If Lockhart went along, and Percy was dressed in robes that covered his features, he could pretend he was taking Lockhart for a walk because he was feeling edgy, and Lockhart would innocently back it up! "Gahh! Come on!" he grabbed Lockhart by the arm and raced down the hallway, toward freedom. 


	5. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Percy and Lockhart walked quickly along the highway, Percy repeatedly glancing over his shoulder. He really wished he had some clothes that looked more muggle-like, and Lockharts bright green robes were even worse then Percy's white ones. Percy could pass as a sort of eccentric young doctor, but Lockhart just looked strange. He also wished he could avaporate. He knew he couldn't, then he would surely be caught as people in the hospital probably could detect avaporation from their patients.  
  
"Wow, look at all thoughs cars, they are going really fast! Wow, look at that tree, Percy! Do you like that tree? I think it's one of the best trees I've seen in months! Isn't that amazing!" Lockhart sounded estatic. Percy was worried. What if they didn't get to London? Then he knew they would almost assuredly be caught! London was over 45 miles away accourding to the funny green sign above the highway. Percy knew this was exteemly far to walk, and he doughted they would make it.  
  
They walked in relative silence for awile, the cars all wising past them at an amazing speed. Percy began to wish they had a car. As they went on, Percy wished they had a car even more then he wished Lockhart wasn't with him.  
  
Suddenly, an ancient and scarred blue pickup truck swerved in front of him, blaring something that Percy supposed could be called music, "I cann't feeeel, the way I did before, don't turn your back on me, I WON'T BE IGNORED!"  
  
An around 50-year old muggle in a bright green hat leaned out driver's side and shouted, "Need a ride?" Then he spit. Percy stared for a second, heart leaping even as his senses were repulsed.  
  
"Oh, yes! Thank you, thank you!" Percy yelled over the radio, "Thank you so much sir!" He grabbed Lockhart and raced to the passenger's side, shoving Lockhart in and then squeezing himself in after, even though the muggle was seriously overweight and Percy wasn't sure, but he suspected that the seat was only supposed to seat two resnobly sized people.  
  
The man blew on another one of those strange sticks, spreading smoke all over the compartment. Lockhart began to cough furiously and Percy followed suit. The man threw it out the window and swung his car back into the traffic. "What in bloody hell are you wearing?" he asked curiously with a hint of suspicion. "You aren't one of those weirdos who went to that crazy fantasy convention about a week ago, are you?"  
  
"Uh, no." said Percy truthfully.  
  
"Demented freaks," the man muttered loud enough for them to hear, "What do they think they are? Wizards, dragons. all crazy, the whole lot of them! Anyway, where do you want to go?"  
  
"London! We, uh, live there!" Percy could barely breathe he was so crammed into the car.  
  
Lockhart opened his mouth to speak, and Percy stepped heavily on his foot just in case he was going to say something stupid.  
  
"Ow!" Lockhart protested over the screaming people on the radio.  
  
"What?" the man yelled.  
  
"Nothing!" Percy called over to the muggle like he was speaking from the other end of a basketball court.  
  
The man pulled out another funny stick and almost rammed into the car in front of them in the process. Seeing Percy watching him curiously, he asked, "Want one?"  
  
"Uh.what do they do?" Percy asked.  
  
The man turned down the radio. "What?"  
  
"What do they do?" Percy asked again, louder.  
  
The thing fell out of the mans mouth, "You don't know what a cigarette is? Are you sure your from London?"  
  
"Er, ah."  
  
"It's ok, boys, your secret is safe with me!" turning and seeing Percy's shocked expression, the man laughed. "I was your age once, your running away from home, aren't you?"  
  
"Ah-yeah," Percy lied. Didn't the man realize Lockhart was a bit old to be running away from home?  
  
"We are?" Lockhart asked cheerfully.  
  
"Of course we are, you twit!" God, Lockhart was annoying.  
  
The man looked at them with an odd, rather suspicous expression on his face. "Is he wrong in the head?"  
  
"Ah, yeah, a lot," Percy said, glad he didn't have to lie on that one.  
  
The man merely said, "Ah, I see then," and drove on. 


	6. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"No, his name is _Alastor_ Moody.  A, l, a, s, t, o, r. Yes, M, o, o, d, y…he doesn't have a phone listing? Ok, thanks."  Percy sighed. Wizards really underestimated the use of phones.  Alastor Moody, the only person fanatical enough to help him was also, unfortunately, paranoid.  He didn't list his address in any wizard books, he didn't use floo powder, his house was unplottable, and he didn't list his phone even if he had one.  Percy hit the phone book repeatedly in frustration, while an old woman peered in at him, clearly displeased.  Blushing, Percy stopped.  That had been rather…uncalled for.  He was beginning to lose his calm and poise, and it was making him begin to panic.  What if he was a retched convict and mental patient forever?  What if he became viler and viler and viler, more and more unlawful until he forgot he was ever successful Ministry worker with great potential?  His heart feeling like a stone, Percy stepped out so the woman could make her phone call.  Lockhart was sitting on the curb, smiling at everyone who was passing by.  Percy went and sat with him, head in his hands.

"You know what?"  Percy said, "You know what?!"

"What?" Lockhart said blankly.

"What is wrong with me?  What the hell is wrong with me?  Why?  What is my problem?!"  He sighed and looked at the ground, his hands clenching into fists, "I am an awful person, I killed my sister and I betrayed my family!  I almost joined Voldemort, and for what?  A promotion!  I don't deserve to live.  I should just die.  Die right now before I do anything else dumb.  That's right.  I should just die.  The world would be better without me!  Yes, it would!"  Percy got up and yelled, not caring about his reputation, not caring about looking silly, not caring about anything.  No one would notice if he was dead.  Nobody at all.  Everyone hated him; no one would even look for him.  He imagined his parents casually discussing the weather and moaning about duty at his funeral.  It would be better.  The world really would be better without him.  Fred and George?  They would probably laugh.  Perfect Percy finally died.  Now they could run their joke shop without him writing letters about how he disapproved.  Ron?  Ron hated him, Ron would be happy.  Ron the Prefect would be very happy.  Ron the Prefect.  Nobody.  Nobody at all.  Even Penelope wouldn't care.  Nobody.  Nobody loved him.  Why had he even born?  Why did God bother to create him?  Did God have some kind of cruel sense of humor?  Percy thought about it for a second and decided yes if he had created him and didn't let him die in the womb.  Percy got up and yelled to the sky, "Does anyone have a rope? Anyone?  Someone give me a rope I really need it!"  He breathed in and out, panic creeping in on him, "Someone give me a ******* rope!"  People were beginning to stare at him as they passed, "Nobody has a rope?  Somebody has to have a rope! **** you people, don't you have a rope!  Please, anybody!"  Nobody had a rope.  He had shouted himself horse for about half an hour, Lockhart covering his ears, and nobody had a rope they would give him.  The traffic was too slow to run into.  He didn't have any money to buy a knife.

Percy sat back down.  He couldn't believe he had been yelling for half an hour on the public streets.  His ears red, Percy tried to think of an alterative way to die.

**Everybody:**  I'm sorry this is so morbid, please don't worry!  I know this is a bad time to leave you hanging, I'm sorry!  Please don't worry!


	7. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

K.D. Toling: It was sort of a spur of the moment thing, I'm still not sure if I should have made him do it!  *huggles you* You are so faithful to me, always writing these reviews!  Thank you soooo much!

Sequ3stered:  *runs away from flying eggs*  I'm trying; I'm trying to make it a happy _ending _even though it seems awful right now!  Thanks so much for the review!

Percy Weasley stood on top of a very high business building, completely winded.  He had thrown Lockhart off his trail because he really didn't want any interference while he built up his courage.  He didn't think Lockhart would object, though, because he didn't think Lockhart would even know what he was doing.  He felt this deep sort of hollow ache tinged with hopefulness and fear for an end to all his troubles.  Staring down at all the tiny cars and people below, he felt very dizzy.  What if he fell on a car or a person?  He really didn't want to kill anybody besides himself, but he was feeling too selfish at the moment to think about that at all, and he pushed it from his mind.

What would his parents say once they heard he was dead?  Would they cry?  Would they laugh and say, "finally!'?  Or would they just sit there and continue to do whatever they were doing before they heard the news?  Percy thought he knew, but deep down inside he knew his answer was ridicules and that he was only thinking it to calm the rising guilt he was feeling.  Penelope?  What would she think?  Having broken up with him on the pretense of him being at work too much, he wondered if she cared about him at all.  Didn't she know that he needed to work?  Didn't she know he needed to work to feel accomplished?  Didn't she know he needed to advance?

He had wasted too much time.  He didn't need to think these thoughts.  There was no point to them: he would be dead soon anyways.  Breathing, he readied himself.  He looked down again.  It was awfully far.  How could he keep thoughts out of his mind as he fell?  Wouldn't that be horrible?  What would he be thinking right before he hit the ground?  Would he be able to finish that thought?  Where would he go after he died?  Nowhere? Somewhere nice?  Somewhere terrible?

Now he was having second thoughts.  He had never been very religious…perhaps he would go to Hell?  What would happen to him then?  What if—

"Don't—do—it!" someone panted behind him.  Lockhart stumbled out of the trapdoor to the roof Percy was on and fell on the ground, panting.

Percy turned around quickly, and for a second he began to wobble back and forth.  Fear encased him and he nearly fell off the building several times, only managing to throw himself onto the buildings' top in the last few seconds.  That had been awful!  His instincts had kicked in, and for that brief struggle he had forgotten that he wanted oblivion.  Wait—why did he want this thoughtless daze?  He still had a chance…well…half a chance that thinks would work out.  Sort of.  Not completely, but sort of.  He still felt hollow.  He still felt helpless and depressed.  That wasn't how it was supposed to be.  If he saw hope, he should be all happy and never think about wanting to hurt himself again.  But he still wanted to do it.  Just not as much.

"Give it another week!"  Lockhart gasped for air, "Try out another week!"

Percy stumbled up from his sprawled position and stared at his companion.  He still wanted to die.  He thought he did, but he still was having doubts, "What would you know about it?"  He asked, voice a bit high.  He just hadn't been quite ready.  When he was ready, he wouldn't be so afraid when he fell.

Lockhart didn't answer.

"See, you don't know anything!"  _Ha! _Percy thought, _he can't tell me anything, he has never been in my situation!_

Lockhart looked blank but also looked like he was trying very hard to think of something, "I can't remember anything, but I know you shouldn't do it!"  He said, finally.

"Yeah, right," Percy snapped, "Just like everybody knows everything about me!  Everybody goes, oh, that's Percy Weasley, the perfect prefect, and leave it at that!  Nobody sees _me, they see my shell, what's on the outside, what's easy to see!  Nobody bothers to look deeper, nobody cares enough to look!"_

"Lockhart looked at him and said quietly, "Maybe because you don't allow anyone to look."

"That's rediculas,"  Percy snapped again,  "Don't be silly.  What do you know about suicide, or me, or anything?!"  He crossed his arms and scowled at Lockhart.  He was holding him up.

Lockhart shook his head like he was trying to remember something important,  "I had a sister called…well, the name isn't important.  I had this sister and she has something to do with all this…"

"Oh, like what?"  Percy said sarcastically, and then realized he sounded quite nasty and put his hand over his mouth.

Lockhart breathed in and out like he was trying to either calm his temper or just getting his breathe back, "Because of something I can't remember!  I can't remember anything at all!"

Percy just shook his head, "You're stalling.  Is someone else coming?  Maybe I should jump now."  He knew he was bluffing, he knew he couldn't do it.  Not yet.  He knew he wasn't ready.

"No!" Lockhart said quickly, "Don't!"  For a few seconds, everyone was completely silent.  Suddenly Lockhart shouted, "I couldn't save my sister so I have to save you!  My sister died because I was too blind to see she was in trouble while I…did something else...for me…so, so, don't jump!  Don't jump!"  Lockhart lunged towards him, looking desperate.

Percy stared at him, and then looked over the edge.


	8. Note to Readers

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *runs around in panic* Help! I'm soooo incredibly stupid; I've taken way to many advanced and A.P courses this semester! What is my problem! Help! Anyway, unfortunately, writing about the constitution takes precedence over fanfiction, and I'm afraid updates will be much more sporadic and scattered. I'm very, very, sorry; the next update will probably be late Saturday or Sunday, after work. I'm sorry for everyone waiting and I will try to get everything written whenever possible. 


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

kateydidnt:  OMG!  I love you so much!  Thanks for pointing that all out!  Now that you mention it, you are so right.  Now...*looks mysterious* I think I have an answer for those problems…

K.D. Toling:  As always, thanks for the review.  I'm very glad you don't know how a suicidal person thinks!  *thinks about it a bit* That is kind of…icky… about him thinking about what he would be thinking.  Yep, you are definitely right.

Corvus-corax: *thinks about it awhile* Wow, you are right about Neville.  *huggles you for pointing that out and reviewing* It was really nice of you to review too!  Thanks about it being realistic, I try!  I'm also trying to write fast...but it's hard.  And, nope, Percy's not crazy, although it would have made for a very interesting story.

Percy let himself go and began to fall.  For a second his mind was blank, occupied by the feeling of falling and knowing soon he would hit the sidewalk and it all would be over.  Everything began to rush faster and faster until it all became a blur, the building whizzing by him so fast and the ground coming closer and closer at an impossible rate.  He couldn't even tell which way the sky was and which way was the ground.  His mind screamed in panic, "I don't want to die!  Don't let me die I take it back!"  But it was too late.  His last thought before his body slammed into the pavement began with: "Mother, I'm sorry…"

Percy woke up sweating, sheets tangled and everything disarrayed. He just lay there for a moment, eyes wide and breathing ragged.  Looking around blankly, he discovered he had absolutely no clue where he was.  It was a rather odd looking room, rather old and a bit too formal, and the bed he was lying in could have been owned by the Queen herself.

"Percy Weasely," someone said gravely, "I'm sorry if you are not quite sure where you are or why you are here.  This will be explained in time.  It appears your dreams have also been…bothersome."  Albus Dumbledore peered at him seriously, then popped a yellow candy into his mouth.

"Why am I here? How did I get here?!  Why am I here with you?!"  Percy shook his head and looked confused.  His head hurt and he couldn't think right, but other then that he felt marvelously good, almost blank.  The last thing he thought he had done was get a new project from Mr. Eavert.  For some reason he didn't feel as great about Mr. Eavert as before.  How extremely odd, Mr. Eavert was such a great man.

"You are here for protection against a certain Death Eater named Eavert who placed you under an imperious curse and caused you to…"  Dumbledore paused and said delicately, "…do something you wouldn't have normally done.  You have just recently escaped from a Mental Institution and have nearly succeeded in an attempt of leaping off a business building in London."  

Dumbledore sounded completely sincere but Percy sat there and blinked a few times, then gave a hesitant laugh.  "Uh, what really happened?  Seriously?"

"I'm not pulling your leg, Mr. Weasley.  I'm quite serious."  Dumbledore ate another piece of yellow candy thoughtfully.

"Your crazy," Percy said shortly, voice tinted with annoyance, "I'm going home!  I have to go to work, what time is it?  How did you get me here?!  What right do you have to cart me off here and tell me ridicules lies?  The Ministry is undoubtedly right about you, and I really wouldn't want to be found in your presence."  Percy began getting out of bed.  Looking around, he snapped, "Where is my wand?"

Dumbledore ignored Percy's obvious rudeness.  "Mr. Weasley.  You have been in my school for seven years.  Do you really think I would kidnap you, lie to you, then try to keep you here against your will?"

Percy blushed then muttered, "Probably not.   But you must admit, what you said just happened to me is completely ludicrous."

"Yes, that is true," the headmaster said mildly, "but…would I really tell you such an obvious impossibility if it wasn't true?"

"Mr. Eavert isn't a Death Eater!"  Said Percy, scandalized, "And I'm not crazy, I am in good control of my senses, thank you very much."

"Your memory is more damaged then I thought."  Dumbledore looked concerned, "And did I ever say you were insane?"

"You implied it," Percy said childishly.

Dumbledore shook his head.  This time a clear smile was on his face, "I merely mentioned you were placed in a Mental Institution.  I did not say you were insane."

"What would I be doing in an Institution if I wasn't insane?"  Percy glared at Dumbledore, then looked down and realized he was wearing bright purple pajamas spotted with green and blushed a deep red.

"You were being kept immobile and thus not a threat to some extremely sinister Death Eater plans.  Oh, by the way, those were the only ones that fit you.  I'm dreadfully sorry; you came to us in rather bizarre attire.  Candy?"  Dumbledore handed him a candy.

Percy shook his head and pushed the candy aside,  "Why, if all of this happened to me, do I somehow fail to remember everything?"

"Do you remember Gildory Lockhart?  He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts during what I believe was your seventh year."

Percy coughed and said a bit blandly, "The man would be hard to forget."

Dumbledore's lips twitched slightly, "Gildory happened to have saved your life.  He is very good at memory modifying.  When you were about to—rather foolishly, I might add—jump off one of the tallest buildings in London, Gildory recovered part of his memory. To prevent you from having an untimely death, he used a certain Neville Longbottom's wand to modify your memory and make you forget you were depressed.  Unfortunately, it also made you forget quite a bit more then that so you wouldn't have the slightest desire to leave this world, at least not yet."

"How can you prove all this?"  Percy said suspiciously, looking at Dumbledore in a slightly befuddled and worried fashion.

"Simply by the fact that almost a 3/4ths of month has gone by from the time you last remember anything, that I can show you several papers with rather modified versions of the true story in them, and that your family remembers visiting you in the mental institution." Dumbledore reached into one of his cavernous star-covered pockets, that seemed to be full of lemon drops, and pulled out a paper with large headlines that read, "TWO INSANE PATIENTS ESCAPE, ONE ARMED WITH WAND, DANGEROUS."

Percy stared at the paper.  A picture of him looking very official and stiff at a board meeting blinked tiredly up at him.  "Oh…"  he said, sounding faint, "Oh."

Dumbledore coughed but allowed him to stare in silence for awhile.  Finally, he said, "There are several issues, however, that could change the fate of how we proceed.  The first problem is you are the only one who can willingly tell us what we need to know.  The second?  You don't remember a single thing that happened and are probably in considerable shock."  Dumbledore's face became extremely grave and ran his fingers through his beard like he was helpless to do anything else.  "It appears, Mr. Weasley, that we have several other problems as well."


End file.
